iyngfandomcom-20200216-history
Takeshi
Takeshi (武) is one of the main protagonists in the story. His name means 'fierce', or 'warrior'. He is the second-born child of Inuyasha and Kagome Higurashi and resembles his father very much. He resided in Kaede's Village with his parents and sister up until he was eleven, but ran from the village when his parents were murdered. Character If you're looking for a friend in him, first impressions might not be the best thing to go by. Takeshi tends to shrug people off and ignore them if he doesn't know them or if he senses something is amiss; bottom line, he doesn't trust people easily. It's plain to see that Takeshi takes the bad traits from both his parents, including his hard head and stubborn attitude. He misses the hidden meanings in conversations most of the time, and tends to be exceedingly dense, especially on the topic of romance (He was once told that Kiniku had a crush on him, but forgot about it with time). In general, he has a one track mind. He gets agitated when people relate him to a dog or make jokes and rude comments regarding his race or lineage. His first instinct is to fight; he'll jump into a battle without thinking anything through, due to his self-confidence. Despite his flaws, Takeshi does have other, better, qualities that show from time to time, which reveal a more decent and kind side of him. When he was younger, Takeshi admired Inuyasha, to the point of asking if he could have a similar kimono. Even as a teen, as much as he'd hate to admit it, he still does consider his father to be his idol, and aspires to be just as strong as he was. He also has his mind set on tracking down his parents' murderer and getting revenge. Takeshi makes enemies very easily, unlike with friends; two examples would be Ataru and Sezoku (For almost the exact same reason). He fights with Ataru because of the neko-youkai's perverted actions and approach, especially when he gets too close to Kiniku. When he travels to the modern age with Kiniku, he will follow her to school occasionally. The first time he attempts this, he and Sezoku get into a huge argument which turns into a challenge to fight, though they each have two very different motives for winning; Sezoku wants to win Kiniku over while Takeshi just wants to set the pervert straight. Ultimately, even with Sezoku's martial arts skills, Takeshi is the winner. Takeshi has a noticeable infatuation with Kiniku, but makes every attempt to hide it; he usually fails at this. He has an overprotective attitude towards her, even against her friends sometimes. He gets immensely jealous whenever Ataru and Sezoku are around and has a tendency to lose control of himself more easily. Probably the most recognizable quality Takeshi possesses is his bluntness. He has no trouble saying what's on his mind, as he usually doesn't think before he talks anyway. Other Facts *Takeshi's human night is the night of the full moon. *He has a huge, unhealed scar on his back from when he was a child. *He poses as Kiniku's boyfriend when he travels to the modern era with her. *He has an older sister named Mika who's two years older than him. *Unlike his sister, he does not have a protection charm to keep his youkai sealed. *Also, unlike his sister, he does not have a tail. *He can't swim. *Like almost every other person, he's clumsy at love. *His hair was supposed to turn silver as he grew up, but because a significant amount of his youki was drained, his hair remained black. Relationships *Kiniku Kyushi - Takeshi and Kiniku are often seen arguing and getting frustrated with each other. They do, however, share a strong, and quite obvious, bond. When they are getting along, he tends to be unusually shy and stumble over words. It's more than obvious that Takeshi cares for her deeply, even loves her, but has an extremely difficult time expressing it on his own. His actions towards her are loving, however. In Japanese culture, it's considered romantic to hug, hold hands and touch a woman below the shoulders. Whether it be absent-minded or not, he does this repeatedly. *Suki - He doesn't think of her in a romantic sense, but Takeshi does care for her, like his other friends, though it's unlikely that he'll ever say that out loud. He thinks of her as a brilliant swordsman, a superb ally in battle and a good friend. *Doragon - Takeshi and Doragon generally don't get along with each other. They have, very briefly, met in the past, when Doragon stole the Tessaiga from Inuyasha. Becuase of this, Takeshi trusts Doragon the least and finds it hard to think of him as a friend or ''ally. Their relationship does improve over time, but not by much. *Kyprii - As far as Takeshi's concerned, the only thing Kyprii counts for is dead weight. They're hardly counted as friends, even less than Takeshi and Doragon. Kyprii annoys Takeshi more than anyone in the group, usually about his ignorance and denseness, which always leads to her recieving some sort of physical pain provided by Takeshi. At best, they tolerate each other long enough to battle alongside each other. *Tsume - Takeshi and Tsume don't interact that much; they don't have any sort of relationship besides allies, but can be considered friends. *Kisshu and Mia - Like Kyprii, the twins will tease Takeshi to the point of getting hit, sometimes more than once. They can, and sometimes do, get along, but they're usually seen arguing, almost like older and younger siblings would. Mia is more likely to tease Takeshi than her brother. *Mika - Takeshi and Mika are younger brother and older sister; their relationship is obvious. Mika tends to have a stoical attitude and a better temper than Takeshi, and loves to tease her brother to no end. Especially because she can get away with it. *Kahakku - When they were younger, Takeshi and Kahakku were best friends. They became separated once Takeshi left Kaede's Village. Kahakku was recruited by Yami to join the Dominion when he himself was orphaned. *Kashu - Kashu is, quite literally, Takeshi's other half; his evil youkai half, separated from his body. Kashu wants to kill Takeshi and won't stop until he does. '''Abilities' *'Speed' - Takeshi at full running speed can match Suki's flying speed of about 200 miles per hour. He can cross long distances with a single jump, and even more with a running start. Height isn't a problem either; with a leap, he can put himself on top of tall cliffs and buildings. Even at normal speed, humans wouldn't be able to pick up his exact shape, as he'd only be a blur of white and blue. Despite his inability to swim, he can run fast enough to run right over water. *'Strength' - It's evident that Takeshi gets his strength from his father's side; his youkai blood gives him a formidable level of strength. Even he doesn't know his own limit, as he's lifted many large objects easily. He's estimated to be able to lift an object of at least twice his own size, possibly more. He can easily break any human weapons, such as katanas and arrows. He could most likely lift something that weighed the same as four to six cars. Though he's never encountered it before, it's more than likely that he can punch through something very solid, like steel. *'Sense of smell' - Takeshi's nose is extremely sensitive; but his sense of smell is both a strength and a weakness. He can smell objects up to a few miles away, but he will fall unconcious if he scents something particularly strong. *'Defense' - Takeshi can withstand a wide variety of attacks without really getting affected, thanks to his youkai blood's healing abilities and strength. He is able to withstand intense heat and cold, and can literally stand in acid without feeling a thing. He is unaffected by most human-made weaponry, however, because of his youkai blood, he is affected by holy objects and can be purified if he comes within close range of them. Even injured, his healing rate is many times faster than a regular human's. On a similar note, attacks that could kill him are rarely fatal for him. Attacks *'Sankon Tesso (Iron Reaver)' - An ability he inherited from his father; demonic energy is focused into his claws and can rip practically anything to shreds. *'Hijin Ketsuso (Blades of Blood)' - An inherited ability; he uses the blood from an injury he recieved as if they were shuriken and flings them at an opponent, creating what looks like red blades. *'Tessaiga' - Inherited from his father, Tessaiga has many useful and powerful abilities. It has a protective aura that makes full-blooded youkai unable to touch it. Unfortunately, the abilities are locked once again. Takeshi cannot use them unless he unlocks them himself. #'Kaze no Kizu (Wind Scar') - An attack that can kill one hundred youkai with a single swing. #'Bakuryuha (Backlack Wave)' - The Tessaiga's ultimate technique. It uses the opponent's youki ''(aura) and turns it back to the opponent with the Kaze no Kizu, only one hundred times more powerful. #'Red Tessaiga''' - A barrier-shattering ability. The Tessaiga turns red and can shatter any barrier, excluding for the unusually strong or holy ones. #'Kongosoha (Adamant Barrage)' - The Tessaiga becomes covered in diamonds and can shatter any barrier. Stronger than the Red Tessaiga. *'Tessaiga's Sheath' - Able to repel and deflect attacks using the protective barrier around the sheath. Outfit Takeshi's outfit is nearly the same as Inuyasha's, due to the fact that he asked for that style of kimono when he was younger. The two major differences are color (Takeshi's is a dark cerulean color while Inuyasha's is dark red) and style worn; Takeshi choses to not wear the haori that goes with the rest of his clothes. He thinks something that loose and big will get in the way of fighting. The only time he actually wore it was when he was a toddler.